dawnfireofskyclanfandomcom-20200213-history
LichenClan
: LichenClan is a group of cats who live in a thick, dense and moderately dangerous forest area. LichenClan's founder, Lichenstar got her name from her thick fur, so by extension the name was given to the Clan. Clan Character LichenClan are described as swift and daring. LichenClan's territory is often confusion for those who don't know it, causing most Clans to refrain from going into it especially during newleaf and greenleaf. LichenClan cats are larger than most with thick fur and come it most shades of colors. They have large paws and thick claws from climbing trees. LichenClan's favorite season is newleaf with the forest is brand new and strong. LichenClan's aren't necessarily aggressive, but will not hesitate to start a fight. Territory LichenClan's territory is covered by thick woodland and lush plants. To those who don't know the territory it can be intimating, confusing and somewhat dangerous to navigate. The only Clan border than LichenClan share is a border with is AshClan, the other border is the opposite side of the Spirit Woods. Closer to this border is swampland, which LichenClan also enjoys. Clan Camp LichenClan’s camp is in a large dip near the back of the territory, surrounded by large trees and thick clusters of brambles. * Leader's Den - The leader’s den is a large hollowed out tree, climbing is required to enter the den * Medicine Cat Den - The medicine cat den is a large boulder and tree forming a large den. * Warrior's Den - Another large tree, the den is located in the roots. * Apprentice's Den - Directly beside the warriors den, a large and thick bush reinforced by brambles. * Nursery - Beside the medicine den, a large bush backed by brambles. * Elder's Den- The elders den is a large bush that grew around the large roots of a tree in the camp. * High Stump - A large stump in the center of camp, used for Clan meetings. Other Territory Landmarks * 'Swampland '- Swampy area near the Spirit Woods border, sometimes LichenClan apprentices like to come here and play in the swampy grass or hunt frogs. * 'Training Area- '''One of the few clear areas in the territory, a small, peaceful grassy clearing * '''Collapsed Badger Den - '''A collapsed badger den near the camp, the badger was driven out many moons ago and is used for a shelter for sick cats. History Long ago, the four original Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan) disbanded due to unknown reasons, with most forgetting their warrior heritage and lifestyle. However, StarClan was not completely forgotten, some remained and knew they had to bring the Clans back before StarClan was forever forgotten. They found four cats, Sun, Lichen, Ash and Moon who bore the bloodlines of the other Clans, although they were mixed. Sun had ancestors from ThunderClan and WindClan, Lichen from ShadowClan and RiverClan, Ash from ShadowClan and ThunderClan and Moon from WindClan and RiverClan. They eventually taught these cats the warrior code and helped them to build their Clans which have been strong for countless seasons. Lichen was a strong willed, brave she-cat who lived her life as a loner. She had thick, brown fur and was quite large. She was somewhat unsure, but quickly agreed to build the four new Clans. She was considered the most noble and lived the longest of the four leaders. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Current LichenClan Members ''As of A Fallen Star